Suck
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: Hot day, yummy popsicle, and a turned on Jacob. Two-Shot Yaoi EdwardxJacob Lemon PWP x3
1. Suck

AN: *Gasp* i have nothing to say ^-^

Warnings: yaoi/slash/BL(boyxboy) watever u wanna call it also AH! x3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

* * *

It was a rather hot day in the little town of Forks. The sun was blazing down on the two teens that were currently sitting out side.

"Why is it so hot???" Jacob whined as he laid himself down on the soft grass of Edwards backyard.

"Stop complaining if you keep thinking about it you'll never cool down." Edward responded as he sat next to Jacob.

"What the hell does not thinking about it have to do with me cooling down?!" Jacob yelled while throwing his arms in the air. Edward just rolled his eyes and unwrapped the icy cold Popsicle he had brought for himself.

"Well you could go get a Popsicle it might help." Edward suggested as he looked down at the other male. Jacob shook his head.

"No I hate when they start melting and the juice get all over my hands it's all sticky and gross!" Jacob responded making a disgusted face.

"Suit yourself, but stop complaining the heat is making you more annoying then usual." Edward smirked as he brought the red Popsicle to his lips. Just as Jacob was about to outburst again because of his boyfriends words he was silenced from the sight he was greeted with as he looked up at Edward.

Edward had the Popsicle half-way in his mouth and he had begun to suck on the tip. He slowly took it out before licking all the way from the base to the tip. His pink tongue glided all over the Popsicle before he took the red treat into his inviting mouth again. Edward closed his eyes in delight as he began to suck on it.

To say that Jacob was turned on was an understatement. His eyes were glued on Edwards mouth as he licked, nipped, and sucked the sugary treat. Thoughts of what else he could be sucking on filled his mind and he suddenly felt his cheeks flush a crimson red. Was it him or was it getting hotter outside? He slowly shifted as he tried to hide his growing _problem _he never took his dark brown eyes away from the teen as he continued to give the other an interesting show. And that's why he didn't miss the sexy smirk the other had on his red stained lips.

"Enjoying the show." Edward said as he peered over at the fidgeting teen on the grass. Jacob nearly jumped out of his skin as he realized he had been caught staring.

"B-bastard you did that on purpose didn't you!" Jacob accused the other as he sat up, he glared at the green eyed boy as the other just discarded the nearly finished treat and then pounced on the younger teen, both of them landing on the grass.

"W-what are you doing?" Jacob stammered as his hands were forcefully placed above his head. Edward slowly brought his lips to Jacob's ear.

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing." Edward said as his free hand brushed over the front of Jacob's jeans, he smirked again when he found the erection that was straining against them.

"My, my I think someone enjoyed that a little to much." Edward said as Jacob let out a breathy moan.

"A-asshole, y-you suck." Jacob managed to get out as he bit his lower lip trying desperately not to scream out in pleasure as Edward continued to rub his erection through his pants. Edward gave a soft laugh before answering.

"Only for you, love." Edward responded before slowly gliding down Jacob's body untill he reached his desired destination.

* * *

AN: omg! my first lemony scented fic hehe =^^= i luv this couple and wanted to write my first one with them. ^^ tried keeping them in character but i dont know if i did it . anyways wat do u think about it was it good or did it _suck_ ?x3

Reviews make me happy so please send me feedback but no flamers on the couple!!!!!! i will not tolerate them so dont send them!! XO

**Review!!!!! x3**


	2. Horny bastard

AN: Hehe its a Two-Shot now!! XP Thanks to u guys who reviewed!!!

_**Rhondeez: Thanx very much! cheers 4 never flaming this couple!!! x3**_

_**Emmett-lover4ever: Well here it is! u want more and i gots it x3**_

_**Emily: I'm glad u liked that part i thought it would be cute ^^**_

_**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**__**: thank u so much! hugs from U.S!**_

_**Rat3000**__**: Im glad u liked liked it hehe =^^=**_

_**gracegrace123**__**: Thank u well i continued it hope i don't disappoint!!!**_

I hope you guys enjoy it!!!!!

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon!!!!!! ( my first one so i apologize if it doesn't come out right x.x ) and some language hehe ^^ PWP!!!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!

* * *

Jacob moaned and arched his back as Edward's hot mouth wrapped around his throbbing member.

"Ahhh, no...I-I can't..." He pleaded while closing his eyes tightly, from the wonderful pleasure that filled his body.

However his plea was ignored as Edward's tongue ran all over his length, licking the pre-cum that dripped out of the rock hard erection. Edward's hand wrapped around the base of the length, pumping him fast and hard, as he began to take in the swollen member into his wet cavern. Jacob threw his head back as he felt his orgasm start to build up.

"Ah! I'm gonna..." Jacob screamed out as Edward's talented mouth devoured every drop of his hot seed. Jacob panted as Edward left a trail of hot kisses along his body until he reached his lips. He softly brushed his tongue against Jacob's lower lip asking for entrance. Jacob eagerly accepted throwing his arms around Edward's neck. The kiss was long and needy both boys basking in each others presence. When they separated a soft smile was placed on Edward's lips.

"Beautiful." He said while brushing his lips against Jacob's.

Jacob's only response was a small moan as he began to get hard again. "I want you." He whispered a light blush on his tan cheeks. Edward licked his lips as he took Jacob's shirt off leaving him completely naked for the other boy to enjoy. Edward slowly bent down and flicked Jacob's nipple with his tongue, enjoying the moan he got in return. He repeated this action with the other one, still not believing they were about to do this outside, in his backyard. The thrill of it sent a delicious shiver down his spine.

"Suck." Edward commanded as he brought two fingers to Jacob's lips. Jacob took them in happily, swirling his tongue around them, making sure to keep eye contact with his lover the entire time he did this. Edward let out a soft moan and removed his fingers from Jacob's mouth when he thought they were coated enough. He brought them to Jacob's entrance and slowly pushed one finger in. Jacob bit his lip trying to not scream out in pain as he felt Edward's finger push inside. Edward then added another finger and Jacob cried out. Even though they did this frequently it always felt like their first time.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized as he took in Jacob's pained expression. He slowly added a third finger and began to stretch the boy under him. Jacob panted trying to adjust to the new intrusion on his body. Suddenly he gasped as Edward's fingers brushed against a certain spot inside of him.

"Ahh! T-there..." Edward smirked as he pulled his fingers almost all the way out before pushing them back in making sure to brush Jacob's sweet spot in the progress. Jacob arched his back as he felt the incredible sensation run up and down his body. Edward then pulled his fingers all the way out and ignored the harsh glare he received from Jacob.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Edward said smiling as he took his shirt off and bent down to give Jacob another passionate kiss on the lips. Jacob's hands then started to run all over the new exposed skin from the boy above him, enjoying the shiver he felt from the other as his hands ran along the edge of his jeans.

"Too much clothes." He said simply as he started to unbutton Edward's jeans, Edward gave a soft chuckle as he replaced Jacob's hands with his own and removed his jeans along with his boxers. Edward then positioned himself at Jacob's entrance and slowly entered him, he shut his eyes as he felt the scorching heat envelop him. Jacob grunted and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck as he felt Edward fill him to the brim. Edward stayed still waiting for the other boy to adjust, even though every muscle in his body begged him to fuck the boy until he had him screaming and panting for more.

Jacob slowly adjusted to the feeling and wanted Edward to move. He rocked his hips upward biting back a moan as he felt a wonderful sensation on his lower body.

"M-move Ed" Jacob grunted out. Edward eagerly complied and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Both boys let out a moan as they began to move together.

"M-more, go f-faster!" Jacob screamed out, completely forgetting the fact that they were outside and could probably be heard at any time or that Edward's family could come back early from there trip to the Mall, he just threw his head back and cried out form the intense pleasure. Edward then slightly changed their angle before slamming back in, just enough to brush Jacob's prostate again. Edward kept hitting that spot over and over again until he had Jacob screaming his name in abandon. Edward knew he wouldn't resist much longer so he wrapped his hand around Jacob's dripping member and began to pump him.

"No!...ah...I'm gonna..."

"Come for me." Edward said huskly as he slammed into Jacob. Jacob came hard while screaming out his lovers name, Edward followed moaning out Jacob's as he gave him one last thrust before emptying him-self inside the other boy. They both collapsed on the soft grass, Edward making sure not to crush the boy under him, and tried to slow there erratic breathing. Edward suddenly pulled the slightly shorter boy towards him, and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you." He said simply as he nuzzled the others neck.

"Love you too." Jacob responded with a yawn. He was about to doze off when he heard a very familiar voice scream out.

"Oh my GOD!!!" Bella screamed out as she saw her two best friends laying naked in the backyard. They had obviously forgotten about the plans they had made together. She must have turned at least twenty different shades of red before she passed out in the doorway.

"Bella are you ok?" Jacob questioned as he ran towards the unconscious girl, Edward soon joined him but for an entirely different reason. "Do you think she's ok or should we-" but Jacob didn't get to finish his sentence because he was roughly lifted up by a pair of strong arms.

"She'll be ok, so why don't we have more fun now that we're free the whole afternoon." Edward said as he carried Jacob, bridal style into the house.

"What the hell?! We already did it!!" Jacob cried out as he was carried into Edward's bedroom and dropped on the large bed.

"It's your fault, being around you always get me turned on." Edward stated. "Besides I didn't see you complaining outside." He smirked loving the light blush on Jacob's cheeks.

"You horny bastard." Jacob said as he gave Edward a half-hearted glare. Edward smiled and moved over to Jacob giving him a hot kiss on the lips.

"Yes but I'm your horny bastard." And with that the two boys began round two.

*~The End~*

* * *

AN: ha! first lemon! hope u enjoyed it my first one so please excuse if it was not very good but i think it came out ok ^^ i enjoyed writing my first lemon it was loads of fun! lol Bella was so not expecting that one hehe =^o^= well please review because it's the nice thing to do. ^^

**REVIEW!!!!!! x3**


End file.
